This invention relates generally to gastrological diseases and, more specifically, to modulating gastric acid and pepsinogen secretion to reduce or treat such diseases.
Gastrointestinal problems are common. Most people have experienced some form of gastrointestinal upset in their lives: nausea, vomiting or diarrhea associated with the flu, or indigestion after eating excessively. Over 95 million Americans have experienced gastrointestinal upset, and over 10 million Americans are hospitalized each year for care of gastrointestinal problems. While many digestive problems are more common as people get older, they can occur at any age, even in children, and strike regardless of gender, ethnic or socioeconomic backgrounds. Heartburn and ulcers are well known examples of common gastrointestinal problems. These disorders result from and are exacerbated by excessive secretion of gastric acid in the digestive tract.
Heartburn, also known as acid indigestion or Gastroesophageal Reflux Disease (GERD), is caused by the backward flow of acid from the stomach up into the esophagus. People with heartburn experience burning chest pain localized behind the breastbone that moves up toward the neck and throat. Some even experience a bitter or sour taste of acid in the back of the throat. The burning and pressure symptoms of heartburn can last as long as 2 hours and are often worsened by eating food. At least 60 million Americans experience heartburn at least once a month and some studies have suggested that over 15 million Americans experience heartburn daily.
Peptic ulcers are crater-like lesions of the gastrointestinal tract that can be caused by an inflammatory, infectious, or malignant condition. People with ulcers can experience a gnawing, burning pain in the upper abdomen; nausea; vomiting; loss of appetite; and weight loss. About 20 million Americans will suffer from an ulcer in their lifetime. Duodenal ulcers often occur between the ages of 30 and 50, and are twice as common among men. Stomach ulcers are more common after the age of 60 and are more commonly seen in women.
Medications for treating gastrointestinal disorders relating to excessive acid secretion are currently available. However, these medications fail to alleviate symptoms in a significant number of patients, up to 50% of patients for certain classes of medications. Such patients continue to experience gastrointestinal discomfort that many would agree has reduced their quality of life.
Thus, there exists a need for methods for modulating gastric acid and pepsinogen secretion. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.